Love is crying
by DeerIAM
Summary: Cinta bukan hanya tentang kamu aku dan perasaan kita.Lebih kepada Aku, kamu, cinta-masalah-dan dua pilihan. Another ChanBaek story


_Saat hati dan pikiranmu terpusat padanya, dan disaat yang sama dia juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, itulah cinta sejati..._

DeerIAM Present

Love Is Crying

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol (Exo)

Byun Baekhyun (Exo)

and others

Genre:

Romance,Drama,little bit sad...

Warning:

BoysLove,Typo(s),OOC, etc

Disclaimer:

All cast in this story are belong to Tuhan YME, belong their family,are belong to SM especially for ChanChen are belong my imaginations

A/N:

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang ada disekitar mengambil inti cerita sebagai plot dari ff berbagai perubahan,dan murni dari pemikiran saya dan ini fanfiction saya!

* * *

Siang hari yang cerah di Kota seoul, nampak seorang pria tampan berperawakan tinggi dengan surai hitamnya tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Pria itu hanya diam tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ramai berlalu-lalang. Iris matanya bergerak mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Ya, sosok itu-kekasih hatinya- belum juga menunjukkan kehadirannya. Diliriknya arloji yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak terasa sudah satu jam ia duduk menunggu. Bukan karna sosok itu-kekasih hatinya- terlambat datang dari waktu yang mereka tentukan, tapi karna ia yang begitu-selalu- bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih kecilnya itu. Ekhem! Kecil bukan berati ia seorang pedophilia yang berkencan dengan anak berumur 10 tahun, BUKAN! Itu karna sosok kekasih hatinya yang terlampau imut untuk ukuran namja berusia 17thn. Tunggu! Namja? Ya, Pria tinggi itu bekencan dengan seorang pria. Aneh? Ya, tentu segelintir orang menganggap hubungan sejenis seperti yang mereka jalani itu aneh, menjijikkan dan hal negatif lainnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Mungkin benar jika hubungan sesama jenis itu menyalahi takdir Tuhan yang sebagaimana manusia terlahir berpasang-pasangan. Pria dan wanita, itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Bukan wanita dengan wanita atau pria dengan pria. Dan sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol-pria itu- tidak peduli. Yang ia yakini sampai saat ini, "saat cinta datang rengkuhlah ia dengan segenap hatimu". Mungkin terdengar begitu puitis atau terkesan gombal. Tapi baginya, cinta itu saat dirinya dan kekasih hatinya saling mencintai, bersama, dan bahagia... selamanya...

Dan Chanyeol-pria itu- tersadar dari lamunannya saat iris matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi-sangat- ia tunggu. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria kecil itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan senyum. Tepat berhenti di hadapan Chanyeol dengan nafas yang memburu dan bulir keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengusap keringat diwajah kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun-kekasih Chanyeol- yang dipelakukan begitu manis oleh pria tinggi dihadapannya hanya bisa menunjukkan senyumnya. Senyum yang begitu menawan dan menjerat setiap orang yang melihatnya. Mata sipitnya yang dihiasi eyeliner semakin terlihat cantik saat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ini. Tak heran jika Chanyeol dengan begitu mudahnya terjerat dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Hhh... hhh... apa aku terlambat? Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Baekhyun disela usahanya mengembalikan deru nafasnya.

"Kau bahkan datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira, dan yahh aku baru datang" Sergah Chanyeol tak lupa dengan senyumnya. Bohong! Bahkan kau sudah menunggu selama satu jam.

"Hmm.. baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Dengan semangat, pria kecil itu mengapit lengan panjang dan kokoh milik Chanyeol. Dan pria tinggi itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasih kecilnya itu.

Ya seperti itulah tingkah Baekhyun jika bersama Chanyeol. Manja, dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dan Chanyeol pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Baginya, Baekhyun adalah pelengkap hidupnya. Baekhyun yang cepat marah, Baekhyun yang egois, Baekhyun yang penuh dengan tingkah konyol dan aegyeonya benar-benar membuat pria dengan tinggi hampir 190cm itu jatuh cinta. Terlepas dari kenyaataan bahwa mereka sesama pria, mereka seakan tuli. Tuli dari ejekan dan cemooh dari orang-orang yang begitu membenci cinta yang salah seperti mereka. Biarlah mereka merasakan cinta selayaknya manusia pada umumnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Bagi mereka, tidak ada yang salah saat Tuhan memberi cinta dalam hidup mereka. Mungkin hanya keadaan yang membuat mereka kalah.

* * *

Kisah cinta mereka berawal dari keterpaksaannya Baekhyun menonton pertandingan basket sekolahnya. Dengan iming-iming komik langka incarannya-yang sayangnya tak berhasil ia dapatkan- dan berakhirlah ia di kursi penonton bersama sahabat sehidup sematinya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Remaja berperawakan mungil-Baekhyun menyebutnya demikian- dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu dan jangan lupakan heartlips nya jika ia tersenyum, kini tengah bersemangat memberi dukungan untuk tim basket sekolahnya. Dibandingkan dengan hampir seluruh penonton di pinggir lapangan itu, hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat tak tertarik dengan tontonan dihadapannya. Baginya bermain basket adalah bencana. Jangankan memasukkan bola basket ke jaring yang tersangkut ditiang beberapa meter itu. Mendribble bola saja tidak becus. "Sport isn't my style". Itulah yang selalu Baekhyun katakan pada senior yang mengajaknya bergabung dalam club olahraga. Tidak perlu berolahraga untuk sehat,karna ia merasa asupan buah dan sayur dari Ibunya sudah cukup. Dan baginya, mempelajari ilmu Hapkiddo sudah sangat cukup untuk pertahanan diri dan kelenturan tubuhnya.

Tak terasa pertandingan sudah mencapai akhir dan Baekhyun masih larut dalam khayalannya. Ntah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda yang identik dengan eyeliner yang menghias mata sipitnya itu. Ia tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju ruang ganti para pemain. Seketika bola matanya yang sipit itu membulat. Kyungsoo pasti sudah gila. Dan saat Baekhyun hendak memaki Kyungsoo yang telah seenaknya saja membawanya ke ruang ganti seperti ini, suara teriakan sahabatnya itu menggema ditelinganya.

"Park Chanyeol !" Panggilnya pada seseorang.

"Yhaa! Bisakah tidak berteriak?" Protes Baekhyun dan hanya di balas cengiran dari sang pemilik teriakan

Dan tepat saat seorang pria tampan berperawakan tinggi menghampirinya dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasa seluruh dunianya berhenti seketika.

Sejak saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun pun menjadi dekat. Chanyeol yang notabene nya siswa dari sekolah yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun pun jadi sering bertemu karna club basket. Tim basket sekolah mereka sering mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dan latihan gabungan. Chanyeol yang seorang MVP dari sekolahnya tak pernah absen mengikuti kegiatan club basket antar kedua sekolah itu. Terlebih dirinya yang sebagai pemain penting, alasannya begitu rajin datang ke SOPA High School terlebih karna ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan apakah hanya Chanyeol yang bertingkah demikian? Tentu saja Baekhyun pun sama. Ia jadi sering menemani Kyungsoo mengunjungi club basket sekolahnya. Alih-alih untuk menemani Kyungsoo yang memberi semangat untuk sahabat-sahabatnya, ia malah lebih memilih memperhatikan Chanyeol. Dan berakhir dengan mereka duduk bersama disalah satu kursi dan terlibat perbincangan yang seru. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kedekatan yang terjalin membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Perlahan tapi pasti, tumbuh perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan sayang antar sahabat. Mereka jatuh cinta. Dan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol tepat di hari ulangtahun Baekhyun, merubah masa depan mereka.

"Kau tidak memberikan sesuatu padaku Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Bukankah aku selalu memberinya saat aku bersama denganmu?" Yang ditanya pun malah berbalik bertanya.

"Haaiisshh kau ini. Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bertanya lagi padaku?!" Ia pun berteriak kesal. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun merajuk pun hanya terkekeh geli. Itulah Bekhyun, pria imut dengan sejuta aegyeo-menurut Chanyeol-.

"Hei.."

"..."

"Baekhyun..."

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Yaa yaa yaa katakan apa yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Ingin kau katakan..."

"..."

"Tunggu!"

"..."

"AAAPPAAA?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak-untuk kedua kalinya- setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya menunjukkan senyum menawannya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

* * *

Hari berganti bulan, lalu berganti tahun. Tak terasa Hubungan-tersembunyi- mereka sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun. Suka maupun duka mereka lalui bersama. Tingkah manja Baekhyun begitu bisa melengkapi sikap diam seorang Chanyeol. Bukan berarti selama menjalin hubungan mereka tidak mendapati masalah. Namun mereka lebih memilih menjadikan yang berlalu menjadi kenangan dan pelajaran bagi hubungan mereka kedepan. Perbedaan latar belakang pun tak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya. Chanyeol hanya Seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal berdua dengan kakak perempuannya. Warisan peninggalan orangtua mereka dimanfaatkan untuk membuka toko bunga. Toko itu kini menjadi tanggung jawab kakak perempuan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Sedangkan ia, bekerja paruh waktu dalam sebuah Perusahaan game terbesar Di Korea Selatan. Dan Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan segudang prestasi. Tampan, pintar, pekerja keras , seorang pemain inti dalam sebuah tim basket merupakan sebuah kebanggan. Tapi itu semua tak menjadikannya seorang yang angkuh. Ia selalu ingat dari mana ia berasal, dan itu menjadikannya pribadi yang tenang dan selalu rendah hati.

Jika Chanyeol seorang yatim piatu dengan kehidupan sedehana, lain hal nya dengan Baekhyun. Telahir dalam keluarga kecil "Byun" menjadikan Baekhyun kecil selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Memiliki seorang Ayah yang memimpin kerajaan perusahaan "Byun Corp" serta Ibu nya yang seorang pembisnis dalam bidang fashion. Tak ketinggalan pula kakak lakilaki nya yang seorang model tampan dan sukses diusianya yang masih dini, tak serta merta membuatnya Baekhyun menjadi besar kepala. Ia tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang disayangi orang sekelilingnya karna sifatnya yang menyenangkan.

Memasuki Tahun kedua hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mulai sering muncul perdebatan diantara mereka. Menginjak tahun ketiga dalam tingkatan High School membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Chanyeol yang disibukkan dengan usahanya meraih beasiswa di Universitas impiannya membuatnya jarang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Belum lagi pekerjaannya di Perusahaan game membuat konsentrasinya terbagi. Terlebih Chanyeol bukan lagi sebagai karyawan magang, melainkan pegawai tetap. Tetapi, karna Chanyeol masih berstatus pelajar, atasannya pun memahami dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaannya diakhir pekan dan selebihnya ia selesaikan di Rumah.

Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih belajar dan sesekali menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya. Semenjak menjadi siswa tahun terakhir, Baekhyun merasa perhatian Chanyeol semakin berkurang. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin sering berfikir negatif. Rasa rindu nya pada sang kekasih tertutupi dengan rasa cemburu dan egois. Ia yang sebagaimana bersifat kekanak-kanakan lah yang sering memicu timbulnya pertengkaran. Bertemu-Baekhyun cemburu-bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang meminta maaf atas Baekhyun. Memang itu bukan salah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap dewasa dalam hubungan mereka. "Api jika di lawan dengan api, akan semakin membesar bukan?" Itulah yang selalu Chanyeol tanamkan dalam pikirannya. Dan lagi, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun dari hidupnya. Semua masalah dalam hubungan mereka, Chanyeol anggap sgb sebuah proses pelik menuju kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Ya, Ia selalu berharap seperti itu.

Harapan Cuma sebatas harapan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Harapan adalah keinginan yang belum dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Ada saatnya seorang yang selalu mengalah akan murka. Ada saatnya yang selalu tersenyum akan menangis. Ada saatnya yang selalu setia menunggu akan perlahan pergi. Dan akan ada saatnya seorang yang selalu memaafkanmu akan diam karna terlalu kecewa. Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Mungkin ia terlalu mencinta Baekhyun hingga tak mampu marah pada kekasihnya itu, Atau ia yang terlalu lemah untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Ntahlah, tapi bisakah ia berharap agar sedikit saja Baekhyun mau mengerti akan dirinya? Bukan ia terlalu menuntut. Hanya saja... Tolong sekali ini saja mengerti alasan ia bekerja keras semata untuk Baekhyun dan masa depan mereka.

To Be Continue...


End file.
